requestforproposalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dictator-class monitor
The Dictator-class monitors were a type of shallow-draught warships developed exclusively to bombard shore targets in support of amphibious operations. Somewhat unusually, these ships were designed at the request of the United States Marine Corps, and operated by Marine personnel. Slow and lightly protected, the Dictator-class nonetheless proved quite useful in their intended role; their small size and extensive use of obsolete equipment meant that they could be built quickly at a low cost. However, due to their perceived limited utility, the initial 1941 order for twelve ships was reduced to six by 1942, and the final two ships, USS Shackamaxon and USS Roanoke, were converted into destroyer tenders prior to completion. Several ships of the class survived the war and were reactivated for service off the Korean peninsula in 1950. Background Design Description Propulsion Armament Protection Ships USS Dictator (BM-11) Laid down 29 December 1941, launched for final fitting-out 15 April 1942, commissioned 1 June 1942. Work-ups completed 10 November 1942. Participated in bombardment of Attu (Operation SANDCRAB) 11–30 May 1943. Participated in bombardment of Kiska (Operation COTTAGE) 25 July–15 August 1943. Participated in bombardment of Bougainville (Operation CHERRY BLOSSOM) 1–2 November 1943. Sunk in Battle of Empress Augusta Bay, 2 November 1943, by Japanese cruisers Sendai (川内) and Kuzuryu ''(九頭竜''). USS Puritan (BM-12/AG-190) Laid down 29 December 1941, launched for final fitting-out 3 May 1942, commissioned 18 June 1942. Work-ups completed 3 December 1942. Participated in bombardment of New Georgia (Operation TOENAILS) 30 June–4 July 1943. Encounter battle with Japanese destroyer'' Amagiri'' (天霧)'' returning from a "Tokyo Express" supply run on night of 4 July 1943; ''Amagiri sunk, Puritan hit by two torpedoes and heavily damaged. Arrived at Pearl Harbor under tow for repairs, 20 July 1943. Returned to service 5 March 1944. Participated in bombardment of Normandy (Operation NEPTUNE) 6 June–15 July 1944. Participated in bombardment of Côte d'Azur (Operation DRAGOON) 15 August–9 September 1944. Participated in bombardment of Walcheren (Operation INFATUATE) 1–8 November 1944. Placed in reserve 2 September 1945. Re-designated as AG (miscellaneous auxiliary) 19 May 1948. USS Canonicus (BM-13/AG-191) Laid down 30 December 1941, launched for final fitting-out 8 June 1942, commissioned 20 July 1942. Work-ups completed 4 January 1943. Participated in bombardment of Sicily (Operation HUSKY) 9 July–17 August 1943. Attacked by motor torpedo boats from IIª Flottiglia MAS 11 July 1943; two claimed kills, but historical records regarding Italian losses from the engagement are inconclusive. Participated in bombardment of Salerno (Operation AVALANCHE) 9–15 September 1943. Damaged by air attack 15 September 1943; received two hits and one near miss from SC250 bombs. Arrived at Alexandria under own power for repairs, 16 September 1943. Returned to service 3 December 1943. Participated in bombardment of Anzio (Operation SHINGLE) 22 January–11 March 1944. Participated in bombardment of Normandy (Operation NEPTUNE) 6 June–15 July 1944. Participated in bombardment of Côte d'Azur (Operation DRAGOON) 15 August–9 September 1944. Participated in bombardment of Walcheren (Operation INFATUATE) 1–8 November 1944. Placed in reserve 2 September 1945. Re-designated as AG (miscellaneous auxiliary) 19 May 1948. USS Protector (BM-14/AG-192) Laid down 30 December 1941, launched for final fitting-out 27 June 1942, commissioned 3 August 1942. Work-ups completed 9 January 1943. Participated in bombardment of New Georgia (Operation TOENAILS) 30 June–7 October 1943. Participated in bombardment of Arawe (Operation DIRECTOR) 15 December 1943–2 January 1944. Participated in bombardment of Cape Gloucester (Operation BACKHANDER) 5–16 January 1944. Participated in bombardment of Aitape (Operation PERSECUTION) 21–24 April 1944. Participated in bombardment of Guam (Operation FORAGER) 11 June–21 July 1944. Grounded on reef while providing close fire support to landing forces 21 July 1944, damaged by coast artillery fire. Continued bombardment in grounded condition 21–29 July 1944. Refloated by repair ship [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Hector_(AR-7) USS Hector] 30 July 1944. Arrived at Ulithi under own power for repairs, 5 August 1944. Returned to service 20 October 1944. Participated in bombardment of Iwo Jima (Operation DETACHMENT) 17 February–22 March 1945. Participated in bombardment of Okinawa (Operation ICEBERG) 6 April–22 June 1945. Near-miss by kamikaze aircraft 28 April 1945. Placed in reserve 2 September 1945. Re-designated as AG (miscellaneous auxiliary) 19 May 1948. USS Shackamaxon (BM-15/AD-35) Laid down 31 December 1941, construction suspended 5 August 1942. Work resumed (as destroyer tender) 19 Jaunary 1943. USS Roanoke (BM-16/AD-36) Laid down 31 December 1941, construction suspended 5 August 1942. Work resumed (as destroyer tender) 19 Jaunary 1943. Category:1941 American Monitor RFP Category:Monitors Category:Aviation Ships Category:United States Navy